Eye of the Beholder
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: This is much awaited sequel to The Meaning of Beautiful. Quatre now older has more problems then he originally had.
1. Default Chapter

Eye of the Beholder

By: Gypsy Tollamer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gypsy: Welcome to the long waited sequel to "The Meaning of the Beautiful". It took me to figure out what kind of sequel I wanted to write and then figure out the new title and all that stuff. It's not going to be the same kind fic as Beautiful was. Sure, Quatre will always strive to be accepted but who isn't? Especially after they go through a major illness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Quatre Winner sat at his Lap top in the study of he and trowa's house and sighed. He wished he could just type a great and fantastic novel like most famous authors but he couldn't. He looked up at the three other books which had his name on them and sighed. Each book had to better then the last and pretty soon he'd have to be the best of best. Quatre didn't know if he could handle that. 

            He looked up around the room where he worked constantly. There was a fish tank in the far corner filled with Quatre's two fishy friends: Fluffy and Rex. Although Trowa had a cat Quatre really didn't feel the need to have a fish he could play with. Fish were relaxing to watch, easy to take care of and quiet. Quatre could spend hours watched Fluffy and Rex chase each other around the ten gallon tank. He sighed and turned back to his lap top. 

            "Write something Damn it!" he yelled. He closed the screen quickly with a sharp snap. "Why can't something just inspire me?"

            Inspiration had always been easy to Quatre. His first book was about all that happened during those years he had suffered from bulimia, the next one was a collection of poems Quatre had written through out the years. Some where dark and gothic while other had been written when he was purely happy spending Saturday night making love with Trowa and Sunday mornings cuddling with him while they read the morning paper together. The third one had been a while in the making it was called Baremont and told the story of 4 people growing up in this make believe town. All three books had been very successful and Quatre couldn't help but feel good about that. 

            He suddenly heard the front screen clank open.

            Trowa was home.

            Quatre jumped up and walked into the living room. From there he walked into trowa's loving arms and sighed into a loving embrace. It was like this every night. Quatre wrote or tried to then Trowa came home from school and they held eachother for a few minutes. But that's all it took before they were both feeling over joyed of being in each other's presence. 

            "How was class?" Quatre asked sitting down in the large arm chair.

            "We were dissecting cats and all could think about was that I was butchering Kiki." He said picking Quatre up so they could sit in the chair together.

            "If you're going to be a vet you're going to have to get used to cutting animals up." Quatre said snuggling into trowa's arms. "What do you want for Dinner?" 

            "Whatever you're having." Trowa said.

            "You don't mean that." Quatre said. "Because it's a vegetarian night for me and you don't like to eat just vegetables."

            "You're right." Trowa said. "But what if we both get dressed and go to that Japanese place on Ever Street. They have delicious food for both humans and rabbits."

            "I'm not a rabbit!" He yelled. "But I like that idea. I'll go get dressed."

            "I'll help you get undressed." Trowa said following Quatre into the bedroom.

            "But we won't get to eat if you help me get undressed." The small blonde whispered.

            "They're open till ten." Trowa said and he shut the bedroom door closed.

            Quatre felt euphoric. He felt Trowa move so gracefully inside of him and it was like heaven. Quatre tilted his head back further into the pillow and Trowa took that opportunity to start kissing down that white throat.

            "Oh Trowa." Quatre whispered.

            This was perfect……..

            Or was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~

End of part one

Gypsy: Like it? Love it? Hate it? What?


	2. enter geoffrey

Eye of the Beholder

By: Gypsy Tollamer 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gypsy: Hello all my friends and fans! I'm sure you've been wondering what's been going on with this fic. I took the month of May off to relax and have some "me" time. Now I'm back at the dorms getting ready for Summer semester. Don't expect too many great updates during summer due to the fact I have to pull A's to keep my scholarship. I think it's 2, I hope it's not 3. This fic is going to be slow in coming to the good parts well, because it's very complicated. Why did I have to pick the hard way? Please remember to read and review because it makes me happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Quatre found that two days later he couldn't write, again… He was about to scream when the phone rang. Quatre picked it up.

            "hello?" 

            "Quatre? Is that you?" a familiar voice said.

            "Geoffrey!" Quatre said leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face. Geoff had been his only friend in high school before his visit to the clinic. He knew every thing about Quatre. Quatre had grown to miss his friend since he left for Africa for a study on the predators of the African Sahara.

            "How are you?" Quatre asked.

            "I'm good. I'm back from Africa with some amazing photographs you wouldn't believe it." He said.

            "We'll have to get together some time so you can show me." Quatre said.

            "that's why I'm calling." He said. "I wanted to come over right now and show you my slides. That is if you're not busy."

            "Yeah." Quatre said. "Come on over. I have writer's block anyway."

            "Be over in about ten minutes then, I guess." He said. 

            Quatre smiled and got up to go put on some decent clothes.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Later that night Trowa came home to Quatre at work on dinner in the kitchen.

            "It smells good." He said. "Italian chicken?"

            "Your favorite." Quatre said planting a kiss on his husband's cheek.

            "What's the occasion? You look all happy and flushed." He said. "Did you write a new chapter?"

            "Nope," Quatre said. "Didn't write a damn thing. You remember I told you about my pal Geoff? Well he came back from Africa and today he came over for lunch and showed me his slides. Africa is amazing, Trowa."

            "Very cool. Why didn't he stay for dinner? I've always wanted to meet Geoff." He said.

            "I tried to convince him but he had go back to his house and unpack, and wash his clothes before he goes to his meeting with National Geographic." He said.

            "Wow." Trowa said taking the plates from the cupboard and setting the table.

            "It really inspired me." Quatre said.

            "You're going to write a book about animals?" Trowa inquired.

            "No. I saw all his slides of Egypt and I decided that's going to be my subject for my new book. Something dark and based upon legends." He said handing Trowa the salad bowl and the plate of garlic bread.

            "What about your psychological thriller you were working on?" he asked. "You had about 200 pages on it."

            "I threw it out. It was a piece of shit." Quatre said. "I'll go to library and Barnes and Noble tomorrow and get a new start."

            "New starts are always expensive." Trowa joked. "What about all those books you bought morgues."

            "I might start something with them. Books are always good for a writer to have. You never know when you need to check a fact." He said taking the chicken from the oven and putting it on a plate. "Let's eat."

            "Okay love." Trowa said sitting down with their drinks in his hands.

End of part 2

Gypsy: Love it? Hate it? What? What do you want of me?


End file.
